Locking elements are known in the form of a screw or as a quick-release (such as a one-quarter-turn locking element as known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,368,713 or U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,122, a quick-release with a divided nut similar to U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,628 or a ratchet connector similar to DE 1 450 944), and they have the object of holding two or more components together or attaching them to each other. In doing so, the components have through openings that may be superimposed on each other such that the pin may be inserted through the through openings and secured with the fastener. In order to transfer the resulting clamping force to the components, washers may be provided on the head of the pin and/or the fastener, the external diameter of which is larger than the internal diameter of the respective through opening.
It may be necessary for some applications to generate a specific pretension with such locking element. In doing so, some security applications may require said pretension to be limited. Thus, if the force were to exceed a given level of the pretension significantly, the components should be separated. It is particularly advantageous in such instances that the separation of the components is instantaneous.
A decompression connector is known from DE 10 2009 038 644 A1 and EP 2 410 189 A1, respectively, wherein a locking pin is provided with a grooved depression on one side that snaps into a spring-loaded snap-lock, which is supported by one of the components. When the axial force exerted on the locking pin exceeds a specific level, the snap-element disengages from the depression, such that the lock disengages automatically. The spring-loaded snap-lock requires more space than conventional locks, such that these solutions may be unsuited to certain applications.